


tinted in red

by talonyth



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, a kabedon, it's wild but then it's also really not that wild, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: Taichi has a crush. And he has no idea how to impress Omi, who is the coolest person alive - which is unfair in itself because he is also the softest person alive, according to Taichi. So he asks Itaru for help.Was that honestly a wise decision, Taichi? Was it?





	tinted in red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/gifts).



> god i love omi and taichi so much
> 
> and so does my beloved sev! she commissioned me for this piece and i will ever be grateful i had the chance to write this

His breath ran short. 

His heart raced. 

His vision blurred. 

Taichi tried to hold Omi’s gaze but his palms burned from slamming them into the wall. Pricking and tickling against his skin as he kept Omi trapped between wall and his own body.

Only then, Taichi realized that he had to look up to Omi - not cool. He stepped on Omi’s toes, too. Absolutely not cool. And his arms were shaking. 

“I-”

Omi burst out into laughter. Taichi wanted to be swallowed whole by the ground, never to return again. Itaru was a dead man - worse dead than Banri promised him to be. 

“Is this a ‘kabedon’? I thought this was a myth,” he said, snicker bleeding into his voice.   
Taichi loved this sound. More than he would ever be able to convey. So his body settled for flushing his face beet red. 

“N-No, you’re wrong!”

“About the myth or about what is happening?”

“None! Both!” Taichi groaned in frustration and slid his hands away. “I don’t know!”

He would never be able to impress Omi like this. Not like he had ever been close to reach him in the first place. Omi was far out of his league. 

“Itaru-san tricked me! He said this would definitely work. I’m an idiot for believing that.”

Omi wouldn’t stop laughing. It didn’t make bearing this situation any easier. Taichi flushed. 

“S-Stop laughing! I-I was just-”

“Trying to impress me?”

Taichi averted his eyes. Ah. How useless. All he did was making a fool of himself. 

“Why do you think you have to do this Taichi?”

Was he being scolded now? It awfully felt like that. But Omi’s voice was so gentle. Or maybe that was just Taichi’s way of hearing it. 

“Dunno. You’re always so cool and I thought if we shared a room, I’d be cool too eventually! Cool enough to-” He flinched and covered his mouth. “Never mind!”

Trying to escape Omi was, in hindsight, a stupid idea. He was quick but usually, Omi was much quicker. He had mad reflexes, it was almost scary. So when Omi’s arms wrapped around him from behind, he shouldn’t have been all that surprised. 

His heart still stopped. 

 

Omi was so close. So close. Too close. 

“Ahhh, you’re crushing me!” he whined. Had Omi noticed already? “Let goooo~”

“You are just going to run away again. Cool enough to do what?”

“Nothing, nothing! Ah, you are too strong!”

Omi chuckled. It sounded even nicer up close like this. This was bad. This was so bad. “Promise you won’t run?”

“Okay, okay, promise!”

Omi let go. Taichi struggled to stand on his own two feet, knees feeling like jelly. He was a bad liar, he would never be able to make something up on the spot. Why hadn’t Itaru said anything about that!? Why had he even trusted that guy and his dating knowledge that he probably gathered from otome games?  
He had been very convincing though. Too convincing. Damn that. 

“So? You were going to say something, right?” Omi said and smiled. 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe, huh. Look, I’ll tell you something, alright? In exchange, you will have to tell me something back, though.” 

“Omi-kun, you’d make a great kindergartner, you know that?”

He laughed. It was so soft. How could someone be so cool and so soft at the same time? Wasn’t that just unfair? What kind of distribution was that with Omi looking good and being kind and understanding _and_ cool while Taichi couldn’t manage being either of those. He did consider himself a plenty nice person though, so maybe that, at least. 

“If I weren’t an actor, perhaps I would consider it. Although…” His expression darkened for a moment before his smile returned. “Well, never mind. Is it a deal, then? I tell you something, you tell me something. It’s that easy.”

It gave Taichi time. Maybe he could come up with something after all. He doubted Omi would believe it, though. “Okay.”

Omi nodded. “Here I go. I think you don’t have to try so hard to be cool or stylish. If it’s fun for you, that’s great. But personally, I find you perfectly loveable as you are so there is no need for you to change.” 

Taichi’s eyes widened. His face felt so disgustingly hot but he didn’t know how to rid himself of that. If it was possible even, ever again as if embarrassment was burnt into his skin. “W-What- That’s- I-I- What are you saying!?”

“I was just thinking, you know. You don’t have to impress me so I would like you. I already do, regardless.”

“That’s-” Taichi’s mouth flapped open. He opted to bury his face in hands before he could embarrass himself anymore. This was enough already. More than enough. 

Omi’s hands were warm when his fingers wrapped around Taichi’s. They were so, so warm. As was his voice. And his presence. His everything. 

Ah, he really loved Omi, after all. 

“So, what was it you wanted to say?” he asked. Omi pulled Taichi’s hands from his face, no urge behind the gesture, just a request underlying. 

“That’s not fair, Omi-kun, how am I supposed to say no when you ask like this?!”

It was irrational to be so upset. He did agree to the deal before. But Taichi still hadn’t come up with an excuse. He had no excuse, no explanation, nothing at all but his feelings. 

Was that really enough? No way. Not for someone like Omi. He needed someone who could give him more than a stupid kid who wasn’t even cool. No one thought he was. So what reason would Omi have to like him in the first place?

“Perhaps it would be easier to simply say it. Don’t be afraid, alright?”

“Stop reading my mind!”

Omi’s eyes widened. “I… don’t? I can’t do that.”

“You can do anything!” Taichi pouted. He squeezed Omi’s hands tighter. “You’re really gentle, you are brave, you’re good at cooking and at sewing and at stunts too, like, how is that fair? You’re good-looking too and you’re smart! And on top of that, you’re, like, the coolest person I have ever met? I mean, how is it _possible_ for someone to be all that and be a single person, y’know? I don’t get it! I wouldn’t even be surprised if you could read minds too, honestly.”

Taichi had seen Omi in a lot of situations. He was aware it hadn’t always been easy for him and that, maybe, he wasn’t all that great at absolutely everything. 

But to Taichi, he was. And that was enough to be endearing and upsetting in the same breath. 

When he looked up, though, he found Omi’s face flushed, hands sweaty as they held onto his. “T-That’s not the case at all, you know that.”

“Yes, it is! And I’m pretty sure I’m not the only person who thinks that. Like I care about what has happened before, y’know? It doesn’t matter to me. The Omi-kun I know is honestly the coolest and that’s upsetting because it means someone who is super lame - like me - will never have a chance. I don’t even have a chance with regular people, see? So-”

Taichi’s words were cut off by Omi’s lips. On his. Omi’s. On _his_. He froze. 

His breath ran short. 

His heart raced. 

His vision blurred. 

His palms burned. Again. 

This time, they were pressed against each other, cradled in Omi’s hands. He didn’t step on Omi’s toes - it was the other way around. But it didn’t hurt. 

All Taichi could think of was that Omi had pulled him in and kissed him, like in a drama. 

_And he still kissed him._

Omi’s lips burnt on his own, so vividly, that Taichi suddenly understood all about the feeling every play was talking about. Feelings he always had trouble to portray. He had managed, somehow. In practice sessions. He felt like now, it would be easier. If he pictured Omi, it would be. Or it would be infinitely harder. Taichi felt dizzy, mind swirling continuously. 

“I’m not cool at all,” Omi rasped when he pulled back. His cheeks were flushed, eyes wide open. 

“No, you’re obviously totally hot,” Taichi replied. He couldn’t believe words like those came out of his mouth - without tripping over his words, too! 

The scandalized expression on Omi’s face in reaction was golden - before he broke into laughter, and Taichi along with him. 

It was the best sound, after all, to hear Omi laugh. Maybe he wouldn’t ever be cool but he could definitely be silly. And if that made Omi smile, every day, then Taichi would do his best to hone his skills.

**Author's Note:**

> my god do i need them to get married, give me groom taichi for june bride next year so i can always have groom omi and groom taichi in my team forever


End file.
